


“You’re entirely too handsome.”

by Livelovelupin



Series: Tumblr Drabbles :)) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: prompt 33 fromthislist!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr Drabbles :)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	“You’re entirely too handsome.”

“You’ve never thought about doing something like that, you two?” James asks, as if Remus and Peter are the anomalies in their dorm room. Remus’ head is hanging off the edge of his bed and everything is upside down, but he can see that James’ eyebrows are furrowed in what looks like honest confusion, which is stupid. 

Remus huffs. “Oh, how  _ ridiculous _ of us, Pete.”

Peter, who is still going through his luggage to make sure that he hadn’t left anything behind, makes an absentminded noise. “Ha. This is why you and Sirius shouldn’t be left alone.”

“It’s why they shouldn’t get any free time,” Remus adds, laughing slightly. He feels very light. It's the first day back at Hogwarts after their summer break, and it’s also their last ‘first day’ ever. Thinking about their seventh year is very bittersweet. Remus wants to focus on the ‘sweet’ part of it only. For now, at least. “You guys are insane.”

“So, you’ve never ‘accidentally’ dropped something that was obviously yours to find love?” James asks.

“To be fair, Jamie,” Sirius says from beside James, “it does sound pretty ridiculous.” Sirius’s smiling too much and is sinfully tan and his hair is longer. He looks so happy it makes Remus’ heart shatter a little bit. It was the first summer Sirius spent exclusively at the Potters’, and you could definitely tell. Remus could, at least.

James scoffed. “It does not. It’s  _ cute _ .”

“What is the thought process behind this, exactly?” Peter asks, sitting down at the foot of Remus’ bed. “Like, how do you go from a lost and found item to love?”

“Oh, you need to watch more movies, Peter,” Sirius says. “You drop a diary or a wallet or a whatever-item-that-obviously-belongs-to-you, somebody finds it, they go through it against their better judgement, then slowly fall in love with the idea of you. You meet up, and there you have it motherfucker: LOVE!”

Remus thinks,  _ You should fall in love with the idea of me _ , but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he says, “And the fucking huge room for error in that didn’t frighten you? Not even a little bit?”

_ “Frighten us? _ ” James asks deliriously. 

“Ah. But that’s exactly why we like it so much, Moons. We love danger,” Sirius says, grinning. And Remus already feels a little light-headed because his head is upside down, but the feeling suddenly intensifies.  _ Happiness looks so fucking good on Sirius Black. _

“What did you accidentally leave behind, then?” Peter asks.

“I left a flash drive at the arcade,” James says. “It had photos on it. The last photo was of a piece of paper with my dad’s number on it, to return it, you know?”

“How very much  _ James Potter _ of you. Someone would fall in love after going through photos of you?” Peter asks.

“Not of  _ me _ , asshole. Not all of them, at least. Some were of Sirius and me. Some were of aesthetic lakes and unnaturally pretty tree leaves.”

Remus raises an eyebrow. “Your father’s phone number?”

“I’m not allowed any muggle technologies before turning 18.”

“18?”

“It’s the muggle legal age. It’s stupid, right?”

“That doesn’t matter now!” Sirius exclaims. “Ask us who returned it.”

“Who?” Peter asks.

“No one! Which is such a fucking waste,” James says, shaking his head. “We think someone stepped on it or something. Those things are _ tiny.” _

“No, not true. I think whoever found it just didn’t return it.  **You’re entirely too handsome,** Jamie. You must have intimidated them or something,” Sirius says, smirking.

James pinches Sirius’ forearm before standing up. “Ha ha. Very funny, Pads. It’s okay, though, I’ll find love right here, gents. I have an entire linear plan with steps and everything.” James grins, pointing at the golden head boy badge on his robes. “Head boy. Head girl.  _ Come on _ , it basically writes itself!”

Sirius rubs his forearm. “If anyone here deserves to be head boy, it’s Re.” Remus’ heart flutters a little bit, maybe even skips a beat or two. Remus ignores it.

“I know! Dumbledore told me I was the second choice after Rem refused.” James turns to Remus. “Thank you for helping out with destiny, Re, appreciate it lots.”

Remus chuckles. “Anytime, James.” Remus’ head is starting to hurt him so he decides to sit up straight, then. He sees Sirius looking at him thoughtfully, and he thinks he’s imagining things.

“I want to go talk head boy things with Lily,” James says, grinning. “See? I don’t even need to try. It writes its-fucking-self, you guys.” And with that, James exits their dorm room, and Peter hurries behind mumbling something about needing to owl his mother to send him an ancient runes textbook he forgot. 

“Why did you refuse being head boy?” Sirius asks as soon as Peter closes the door behind him.

“How was your summer?” Remus asks, ignoring Sirius’ question. 

Sirius looks surprised for a moment. He smiles, then. “It was… lovely. Great. And I truly mean that, you know? I never thought I would say that and honestly mean it, or— it was great. How was yours, Re?”

“What did you ‘accidentally’ leave behind?” Remus asks, again, because apparently his brain-mouth connections are fucking broken. 

“Why are you ignoring me, Re?” Sirius asks, smiling. “An art journal. Near a fountain.”

“You have an  _ art journal? _ ”

“I had one. Nobody returned it, either.”

“Awe. That’s a sad ending to that story,” Remus mumbles.

Sirius laughs. “It is, isn’t it? I just think there was something inherently wrong with James’ plan. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”

“I like you happy,” Remus says, realizing only after he’s said it that it sounds ridiculous. He tries to make more sense. “I mean. I like it when you’re happy. It makes me— I just feel like you deserve—uh. I hope you’re always happy, Sirius,” Remus trails off, wondering in what world or parallel dimension would that count as ‘making more sense’. He clears his throat.

Sirius is looking at him funny. His eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth is slightly open. He blinks, and his entire expression changes in an instant. His mouth lifts up and his eyes turn mischievous and bright, and how can Remus not be entirely in love with the idea of  _ that? _

“I like you happy, too, Moons,” Sirius says, grinning so big his sharp canines are showing. Remus thinks this might imply something. Or it might not. It doesn’t really matter, though. They decide to go see James embarrassing himself in front of Lily, and they have an entire year to figure out what is implied and what isn’t. Maybe the rest of their lives, even. Remus could definitely make that work, and he wouldn’t need destiny or leaving things behind to do so. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just kiss just kiss just--


End file.
